Snapped
by FireArrowAce
Summary: After Ace dies, Luffy goes insane thinking everyone hates him. Warning: Character death
1. Chapter 1

Luffy stood in the clearing on the island of woman. He was staring at the sky, deep in thought. _Ace is dead. My brother is dead. He is gone. He will never come back, just like Sabo. They're both dead. They left me all by myself. They left me in this cruel world. Alone. They never loved me. I'm weak. I'm to weak for them. I've always been a misfit. No. I'm not the misfit, they are._

He fell on his knees. His hands digging in the earth. _Everyone left me. I'm alone. I really am alone. Why? What is wrong with me? Am I not good enough for them? My crew. Where is my crew? Where are they?_ His eyes widen. _They left me too. They are all gone. They don't like me. They don't want me anymore. They're continuing without me._

 _What about Shanks? He likes you. No he doesn't. He didn't take me with him. He left me. The hat. Where is hat?_ He looked around for the hat. It wasn't there. _Hat is gone. Hat is gone! The only thing what likes me is gone. They took it. They took hat! They need it! Without hat no Strawhat crew._

 _But the hat was with me the whole time. It must be somewhere on the island. They didn't take it. They were not there._ He frowned. _They were not there. They didn't help me. They let me do it all by myself. Ace died. It's their fault. The Whitebeard pirates. They let him die. They didn't protect him. They didn't care. Only old man did. He's dead. They let him die too._

He smiled. _The crew doesn't care about their captain. My crew doesn't care either. They want me dead. They never liked me. I did so much for them. They didn't do anything for me. I'm a burden to them. Nobody cares._

 _Makino and Dadan. They care. They cared for me when I was a kid. No._ He shook his head. _They don't care. They had to. Makino had to. She was forced. She was forced to look after me. Just like Dadan. Gramps forced Dadan to care for me. Gramps.. Gramps doesn't care for me. He abused me. He doesn't love me at all. He's a Marine. He needs to kill me. He wants to kill me. Coby is a Marine too. He told me he wants to capture me. He told me he wants to beat me. He wants to execute me._

He is losing it. An evil grin spred on his face. He started to laugh. He laughed harder. He sounded like a maniac. _They're gonna pay. They're all gonna pay for leaving me! They're gonna pay for letting him die! They never loved me. I will never love them._

 _I will kill them._


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry for the late update. I had school and school and writing this don't mix up really well..

Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

Luffy walked back in the direction he came from. When he was halfway he saw Jinbei heading his way. ''Luffy, are you ok?'' Luffy stared at him. _Jinbei. Jinbei is nice. He helped me. He cares, right? He's lucky. I won't kill him. Now, act normal Luffy._ ''Hey Jinbei. Why are you here? And yes I'm ok.'' He said looking at the fishman. Jinbei looked at him weirdly. ''You sure? You just wracked a submarine and ran into the forest screaming.'' _Oh I forgot about that._ ''Yea.. I couldn't believe what happened, but I took some time to think and now I'm ok.'' _I'm not ok. I'm totally fine! Can't you see I'm about to dance on the ashes of those betrayers?_ Jinbei sighed. ''Well, if you say so.. Are you coming back with me or do you need some more time?'' ''Nah, I'll go with you.'' _I wonder if those Whitebeard pirates are somewhere near. I want help them all to hell._ Luffy thought with a smile before he followed the fishman out of the forest.

They finally arrived at the place where the submarine was. The submarine itself was gone. Luffy heard someone call his name. _Hancock. Hancock was nice. No she was not. She tried to kill me. I don't like Hancock. Hancock has to die too. Her sisters too. Not now though. I need her to bring me back to Sabaody. Than I can kill her, right? Yea, sounds like a good plan._ Hancock walked up to Luffy. ''How are you, Luffy?'' She asked. ''I'm fine thanks.'' _Shut up hammock._ ''Great! I brought you some food.'' _Food? Food is good. But don't think you can fool me. It's probably poisoned. Now you're definitely going to die._ ''I'm not hungry. There is too much on my mind right now.'' _Like ways to kill people. Really stupid people._ ''But Luffy, you need to eat.'' '' She's right.'' _You too, Jinbei?_ ''You need to regain your strength.'' _Betrayer! Now I need to kill you too._ ''Please Luffy. Do it for me.." _Fuck off, Hancock!_ Luffy was getting more and more angry and was about to snap when suddenly a new voice spoke. ''Don't force him if he doesn't want to eat.'' The new voice said and Luffy turned to the owner of the voice. _Rayleigh. What is he doing here?! I can't go killing people in front of him. He's nice. He saved Zoro._ His eyes hardened. _Zoro. First mate. You didn't do shit! You weren't there. You didn't help either! Too scared perhaps? Probably. Pathetic swordsman.._

He asked something. He asked if he wanted to train with him. Luffy denied the offer. He told him he wanted to go back to his friends. _It will take too long. Two years is too long! Stupid old man. Just go away or you will join the others in the earth._ Rayleigh didn't complain and nodded. ''If that is what you wish.'' Hancock walked over to the two men. ''I can bring you to Sabaody if you want?" _Perfect._ ''Sure. That would be nice of you.''

A few hours later they were on their way to Sabaody. Rayleigh didn't go with them to Luffy's relief. Luffy was standing next to Hancock. ''Are your sisters on the ship too or not?'' '' No, they stayed at our island.'' _Dammit.._ ''Why did you want to know that?'' ''Oh. Just curious.'' _No I just wanted to kill them for not being nice to me._ ''I'm going to look around for a bit, ok?'' ''Of course! You can look everywhere you want.'' ''Thanks Hancock.'' Luffy could hear Hancock say something about him saying her name right again while he walked away. _Now..Where can I find one.._ He looked on the deck and in some of the chambers until he found what he was searching for. A dagger. He smiled. _This should work. Now.._

 _Where is Jinbei?_


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy found the fishman in the kitchen. _Let's get started._ ''Hey Jinbei! Can you come with me for a second?'' He asked. Jinbei looked at him and stood up. ''Sure. What do you want?'' ''I need to talk with you about something below deck.'' ''Alright.'' Jinbei said and followed the strawhatted boy to the storage room. When they were inside Luffy closed the door. Jinbei had his back to the teen. _Perfect._ Luffy thought and took the dagger in his hand and crept up behind Jinbei. Luffy was about to jump on Jinbei when the said fishman turned around and blocked the attack. ''Luffy? What are you doing?'' He asked. He looked at the boy and his eyes widen. This was not the Luffy he knew. This was a boy with the face of a demon. Luffy laughed hard. _A fight! How exciting.._ He charged again. Jinbei dodged and took a hold of the boy's neck. ''Luffy! Snap out of it! You're going to hurt someone!'' _That's what I'm trying to do, idiot!_ Luffy laughed harder and stabbed Jinbei's arm with the dagger. Jinbei flinched, but didn't let go. _So were going to play it the hard way? Fine by me!_ Luffy than raised the dagger and chopped off Jinbei's hand. The fishman cried out in pain. Luffy took the opportunity and jumped on Jinbei's back. He moved the dagger to the fishman's throat and slit it. Jinbei gasped and fell to his knees. Jinbei held his only hand over the wound, but it wouldn't help. He looked at the boy in front of him, waiting on the finishing blow. But the teen didn't move. He was watching the fishman slowly die with a smile on his face. _This is what you deserve, traitor. A slow, painful death._ He licked the blood off the dagger. _This is fun._ Jinbei took his last breath. ''Please Luffy,'' He fell on the ground. ''..Don't do anything you'll regret.''

Luffy wanked over to the now dead fishman. He looked at the separated hand. _I wonder.._ He took the limp in his hands and bit in it, tearing off some flesh. He chewed a few times and then spit it out on the floor. _Eww! It doesn't taste like fish at all! Now.. How to hide a body.._ He looked around in the room and spotted some barrels in the corner. _Idea!_ He shoved the barrels aside and dragged the body to the corner. He then set the barrels in front of it so no one would see it. He was about so walk away when he saw that he severed hand was still in the middle of the room together with a puddle of blood. _Oh.. I forgot about that!_ He picked up the hand and threw it in the corner where the corpse of Jinbei was. _How do I clean the blood.._ He stared at the puddle for a while before kneeling down and licking the bloodied wooden planks. _It's not bad._ He thought while licking the blood. When he was halfway through he stopped. _To much blood! I need to find a rag and water._ He spotted a cloth and a bucket of water next to the door. _How lucky I am.._ He cleaned the last remains of the murder and threw the rag and bucket in the same corner as the other things. He looked around. _Looks good to me. Let's see how much further it is to Sabaody._

Luffy walked to Hancock. She turned to face him. ''Hello Luffy. Where were you?'' "Oh, I was dealing with some business.." _Some bloodied business.._ He smiled. ''How much longer to Sabaody?'' Hancock thought for a moment. ''I think a little over an hour.'' ''Alright! Hey Hancock, would you take me to your room?'' Hancock was silently screaming right now. ''Sure, if you like that!'' 'I'm so happy right now!' She thought. ''Follow me, Luffy!'' Luffy smiled. Hancock was with her head in the clouds right now, so she didn't notice a dagger sticking out of the rim of Luffy's pants.


	4. Chapter 4

They entered the room. Hancock's snake was following her as usual. Hancock was blushing really bad. _I have such a good idea now. This is gonna be fun._ Hancock sat down on the couch and motioned for Luffy to sit down with her. Luffy did and he turned to face her. ''Hancock.. I can't help but notice that you act differently around me than with others. Why is that?'' Hancock was blushing madly. ''Well.. I-I like you really much, Luffy.'' Luffy smiled at her. ''How much do you love me, Hancock?'' ''R-really much, actually..'' Luffy smiled darkly, but Hancock didn't notice. ''What would you do for me?'' "Everything! I would everything for you." She said. _Let's have some fun now, shall we.._ ''Would you kill for me.''Of course! Who do you want dead? That guy who killed your brother? I can do that for you.'' _Hmm.. I need to do something about that guy as well._ ''No. I want you to prove to me you would do everything for me, so.. kill the snake.'' Hancock's eyes widen. 'Salome? Why do I need to kill Salome? Did he upset Luffy?' She thought for a moment. She then sighed. "For you, Luffy, I will do anything..'' She walked to her snake and picked him up. She carried the animal to the couch and sat down. Luffy offered her the dagger. Salome looked at her with sad eyes, not wanting to die yet. Hancock took a deep breath and slammed the dagger down on the snake's neck, decapitating her friend.

 _Look at all the blood. So beautifull.. Oh Hancock.. You look so pretty like this. Crying your eyes out with blood covering your lap. Now, for the grand finaly.._ Luffy stood up from the couch and walked to stand behind Hancock. He wrapped his arms around the weeping goddess. Hancock stared at the corpse of her late friend on her lap. His blood was in her hands. Tears slit down her face. She felt Luffy wrap his arms around her from behind. She learned into the touch. The arms slit down to her breasts. She gasped. 'He is so fast..' The hands started to open the dress a bit more. She didn't know if she had to be happy or sad right now. While she was distracted Luffy slit his hands down further and he grabbed the headless body of the snake with both of his hands. He then wrapped the corpse of Salome around the pirate empress's neck. The female pirate was shocked by the action and tried to get Luffy to let go of the snake. She started to choke. ''L-Luffy wh..at are y-you doing?!'' She asked half choking. Luffy laughed as he watched her slowly suffocate. ''How do you feel hammock?'' He asked on a mocking manner. New tears were streaming down her face as the world around her faded to black. ''Luf-fy p-plea...'' She then finally stilled.

 _Oh my.. How beautifull.. All those corpses. I feel so good! How come I didn't know that killing is so much fun sooner. I could have killed all those guys I had to fight before._ He picked up the dagger Hancock had used to kill Salome. He licked the blood off of the large knife and put it back in his shorts. He then left the room and went to look around the ship for the other female pirates who decided to come with them..

* * *

-One day later-

A ship laid in the water by dock 39 of Sabaody. In front of the ship laid two large dead snakes. On the ship itself were the bodies of a few females and some snakes. Blood was covering the deck. The culprit was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

-Somewhere else on the island-

 _Uhg.. If I knew that the island was this near I wouldn't have cleaned the mess I made below deck.._ Luffy said while standing in front of the Thousand Sunny.


	5. Chapter 5

The others had yet to arive. Luffy was walking around on the ship while thinking of some good methods to get rid of those 'betrayers'. He had to stop with thinking a few times because he was getting a headache. _That method should work with Nami. Now what to do with the skeleton. I have to destroy his bones. Yes that is right. But how am I gonna do that. Probable crush him with something. And Robin.. Her hands are really annoying sometimes. I'll have to get rid of them. Yea good idea! Well let's get started with getting the items I need for the big show. An artist like me can't afford not having his tools with him._ Luffy laughed and ran to the storage to get the things he needed for his plan.

* * *

-One day later-

Nami saw the Sunny and started running to the ship. She was happy that they all would be together again soon. The skypeople were nice enough to bring her to Sabaody. She didn't see anyone on the ship yet. 'I'm probably the first one.' She thought. When she entered the ship she saw Luffy sitting on the grass staring at her direction. ''Luffy!'' She yelled. She ran to him and gave him a hug. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. ''Luffy.. I'm so sorry about Ace.'' She said. Nami had mixed feelings at the moment. She was sad about the death of Luffy's brother, but was glad her captain was still alive. ''I'm so happy that you're still alive.'' She said. ''You sure about that?" Luffy said. Nami was shocked by his words and backed up. She looked at the boy. Luffy was looking at her with angry eyes. ''Luffy, what-'' ''Are you sure that you're glad that I'm alive? Or did you just want me to live so I could pay you my dept.'' Luffy stood up and walked to his navigator. ''The only thing you have done this past year is raising my dept for the smallest things. Not only that, but you hit me. You hit me so many times I get a headaches from you.'' ''But Luffy, I didn-'' ''You can't even listen to me! You disobey me! You play like you are the captain of this ship!'' He clenched his fist. ''You are not worth being a Strawhat pirate.''

Nami was looking in shock at Luffy. Tears were now streaming freely over her cheeks. 'Why would he say this? What happened to him to return to us like this?' Luffy then charged at her with raised fist. Nami took out her clima tact in a reflex and made a giant cloud above Luffy's head and made lighting appear, forgetting Luffy's immunity for a second. The lighting, however, didn't strike Luffy. It stroke her instead. She screamed in pain when the elecricity hit her. She fell to the ground. Her clima tact rolled out of reach and then was picked up by a laughing rubberman. ''Good trick, heh? I glued an antenna on your back when you hugged me.'' He walked over to the almost unconscious redhead. He turned her on her back, sat down on her chest and pressed the clima tact down on her thoat. Nami gasped for air. ''Lu-ffy s-sto-p!'' She managed to scream. The teen on top of her only laughed harder. ''Why do you think I will stop? I like the look on your face.'' He pressed a little harder on Nami's neck. The girls lips were beginning to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. ''Hey Nami, did you use lipstick? Your lips are blue.'' Luffy said while smirking. He pressed even harder. Nami felt her neck begin to crack. She tried to push the maniac off of her but he was to strong. Luffy laughed at the attempt and pressed harder.

Crack!

He broke her neck. Nami went still instantly. Luffy removed the weapon and looked at the girl. Her eyes and mouth were wide open. Luffy scratched the back of his head. _This wasn't supposed to happen.. I didn't want the fun to be over so soon! Well.. It can't be helped._ He picked the girl up and carried the corpse inside the ship. He went to the girl's cabin and laid her in one of the beds. He then walked up the stairs just in time to greed his next victim.


	6. Chapter 6

Usopp walked towards their ship. He was still a bit chubby from eating too much on that weird flower island. The old man had offered to drop him at Sabaody, what he really appreciated. He wants to meet up with the rest of the crew as soon as possible and forget about the past days. Though, he knows it won't be easy to forget. Not only had they been separated, but Luffy's brother had died too. 'I wonder how Luffy is dealing with all this..' He thought as he made his way on the ship.

He boarded the ship and looked around. Nobody was there. 'Are they inside or am I the first one to make it to the ship?' Usopp thought. He walked to the door when suddenly Luffy emerged from inside the ship. ''Luffy!'' He yelled as he ran to his captain. He pulled the other teen in a hug (he had a bit trouble with that because he was to fat). ''I'm so happy you're alive! I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend..'' He said. Luffy didn't return the hug. Instead, he said something that made Usopp's eyes widen. "Are you lying again?"

Usopp slowly let go of Luffy and backed up a bit. ''W-what do y-you mean? Why wouldn't I b-be happy to see my captain and friend?'' He stammered. What did Luffy mean by lying? Luffy laughed. ''You are always lying. Why wouldn't you be right now? I know you rather see me dead..'' He said. Usopp stared in shock at his captain. He wanted to say something, but Luffy beat him to it. ''I know you want to be the captain. You said it many times. I'm sure you wouldn't hesitate to take my place if I died.'' Luffy walked over to the shocked sniper. He grabbed Usopp's nose and broke it. Usopp snapped out of his shock and immediately grabbed his nose in pain. Luffy laughed again. He kicked the other teen to the ground, grabbed his dagger and held it to the snipers throat. "You're a coward. You always hide when we're fighting someone. You're weak. You are a waste of space on this ship." He pressed the big knife harder against his 'friends' neck. "I think it's time to leave the crew for good." Luffy lifted the dagger up and was about to plug it in Usopp's throat when something pushed him roughly away from the terrified teen.

Luffy looked at the person who pushed him aside. Chopper was standing in front of Usopp in his walk point, still breathing heavy from running. Luffy grinned. _Two at the same time? This should be interesting.._

* * *

Note: I know it's a bit short, but had to upload something because it's been too long ang. I hope I can upload next week but I can't promise..


	7. Chapter 7

Chopper walked in the direction of the ship. One of the birds had dropped him here on Sabaody. He wanted to go to Luffy as fast as possible. He wanted to heal the boys injuries that he most likely had achieved on his attempt to save his brother. He wanted to give his captain all the mental support he needed to process Ace's death. He teared up thinking of the fire-user. It sure hit him like a brick when he discovered that he was killed. He was such a nice guy.

The Sunny was in sight. He saw two figures on the deck. The closer he came to the ship, the better he could see the figures. 'Usopp and Luffy!' Chopper thought in joy. Then, his smile was replaced with a frown. Something wasn't right. Usopp looked scared. Suddenly, Luffy grabbed Usopp's nose and bend it in a weird way, probably breaking it. Chopper shifted in his walk point and started running to the ship. 'What is going on?!' He thought as he approached the Sunny. By the time he arrived Luffy had the sniper pinned to the ground and had a dagger raised above his head. He pushed Luffy away from Usopp and stood in front of the sniper.

* * *

Luffy stood up and looked at the pair in front of him. Usopp was holding his broken nose and Choper was looking at him with mixed emotions. "Luffy, what is going on? Why did you try to hurt Usopp?" The reindeer asked. Luffy laughed. ''I didn't try to hurt him. I tried to kill him.'' He said with a creepy smile on his face. Chopper gasped at the reply. "Why would you do that? He hasn't done anything wrong!" He yelled. His captain grinned. ''Oh Chopper.. Dear, dear Chopper.. You really are stupid, aren't you.''

''What do you mean? What happened?'' Chopper asked. He was really confused. What was wrong with their captain? Luffy twirled the knife in his hand. ''He has done many things. So did you.'' Chopper's eyes widen. ''W-what..?'' Luffy laughed. ''You're a monster, Chopper. Nobody likes you. Not even the crew loves you. The only reason you're here is because we needed a doctor.'' He said. The reindeer looked at him in shock. Why did he say this? ''You're the worst doctor I've ever met. Where were you when I needed you, when HE needed you. You could have saved him, but you didn't. What kind of doctor lets people die?'' The reindeer's eyes teared up at those words. Was it true? Could he have saved Ace's life if he had been there? Now Chopper was distracted, Luffy gripped the dagger tightly in his hand and rushed forward. The reindeer noticed him a split-second too late.

Chopper stared blankly at the blood that now coated his fur. The dagger was planted in his heart. He fell down to the floor and automatically changed to his brain point. He could tell that his life was ending. He was a doctor after all. Luffy pulled the blade from his chest and licked the blood from the dagger. ''How does it feel to die?'' He asked the young doctor. Chopper's sight started to blur and Luffy's voice faded away. A single tear slid down his face as he breathed out his last breath.

Usopp stared at his dead friend in front of him. Why hadn't he been able to move when he saw what Luffy was going to do? He was such a coward. He could have prevented this from happening. Tears were streaming down his face as he touched the corpse. ''Ch-Chopper?'' No response. ''P-please Chopper..'' Still no response. He heard his captain laugh. He looked up. Luffy smiled down at him.

"His fur would make a nice coat, don't ya think?"


	8. Chapter 8

Luffy walked towards the sniper. Usopp stared at him, fear in his eyes. The captain smiled. ''I have a great idea.'' Luffy said as he knelt down in front of Usopp. Usopp trembled in fear as he looked in the other man's eyes.

''Let's play tag..''

Usopp's eyes widen. Luffy stood up and took a view steps back. ''You get 30 seconds to run. You may not leave this ship, or else..'' He grinned. ''Time starts now!''

Usopp wasted no time getting the heck out of there. He sprinted past his captain into the ship. 'Hiding! I need to hide! I just need to survive long enough until someone else arrives here.' He thought as he ran through the ship. He stopped for a moment to think. 'Where will he not look for me.. The storage room? No, we always hide there when we play hide and seek.. Boys cabin? He will probably go there first. The girls cabin! We were never allowed to hide there!' He sprinted to the girls cabin. 'Ten seconds left. I can make it!' He thought as he swung the door open.

He stopped dead in his tracks. On one of the beds laid their navigator. He slowly walked to the bed. When he came close enough he saw that her neck was bent in an unnatural way. He stepped back in shock. Two of his friends were killed by the person he used to call his captain and friend. He turned around and sprinted to the door. As he turned around the corner he ran into something. He looked up screamed. Luffy looked down at him, grinning widely. He touched Usopp's shoulder. "I got you."

Luffy grabbed his dagger and pointed it at Usopp. "Stop Luffy! We can talk about this, right? Please don't do this. I'll do anything! Please, let me live!" Usopp begged the rubberman. Luffy twirled the knife in his hand. ''Hmmm... No.'' And with that, he plugged the dagger in Usopp's left eye. Usopp screamed in pain. Luffy pushed the dagger furter in the sniper's eye socket, impaling his brain. Usopp stopped screaming and fell limp to the ground. Luffy removed the dagger and wiped the blood off with his hand. _Well.. That wasn't as excited as I thought it would be.._ He thought as he dragged the body to the boys cabin.

After putting the corpse in one of the hammocks, he went outside to the dead reindeer. He carried the doctor to the kitchen and laid the corpse on the dinner table. He grabbed one of the kitchen knives and started skinning Chopper. He was pretty good in it since he had done it many times in the past. After he had removed all of the skin, he started to chop the corpse into pieces. He then opened the refrigerator and put the pieces in. He closed the refrigerator and walked back to the table. He looked at the skin with a frown. _I expected there to be more than this. Why had he to change to his smaller form? Ugh, this is so anoying.._ He grabbed the skin and went ouside. He hung the skin over the rail and waited for the others to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

Brook saw the ship in the distance. He had just arrived and straight to their ship. He didn't want to waste anymore time than he already had.

Luffy looked up from his place on the deck when he heard footsteps approach the Sunny. He had taken a little nap while waiting for his next victim. A smile found its way on his face as he saw the skeleton board the ship.

"Hey Brook." Luffy greeted the musician. Brook approached his captain. ''Luffy-san. Are you ok?'' He asked. His captain seemed a little too happy to see him.

"Yea, I'm ok." The rubberman answered. Brook looked around, noticing that there was nobody else on deck. ''Haven't the others arrived yet?'' The skeleton asked. Luffy shook his head and smiled. "Nope. You're the first!" He said.

Luffy approached the musician. He grabbed one of Brook's arms. "Can you detach bones from each other?" He asked. Brook looked at him with confusion. It was a random question, but he didn't think about it too long. Thinking that the teen needed some kind of entertainment, he grabbed his arm (the one Luffy was holding) and disconnected it from his shoulder. He then let go, letting his captain hold it. "Yes, I can detach all of my bones without problem." He told the teen. Luffy looked at the arm and waved it around a bit.

"Can I have your other arm too?" He asked the skeleton. Brook hesitated, but nodded anyway. Luffy grabbed the arm and tugged it lose of the shoulder blade. He put it in the same hand as the other arm and took a few steps back. He then smiled. A really creepy smile.

Brook watched in horror as his captain broke every single bone into little pieces. "Luffy-san! What are you doing?!" He yelled. The teen laughed and threw the pieces overboard. He then slowly approached the musician. "Can I have your legs too?" He asked. Brook backed up from the teen in front of him. 'This is not Luffy. It can't be him..' He thought as he watched his captain reach for his legs.

Brook shook his head. He cannot die (a second time) here. He must warn the others. Just as Luffy was about to grab one of his legs, he lifted the limp and kicked the teen in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. He then jumped off the ship and began to run.

He didn't came far.

After a few seconds of running, he felt something grabbing him by his neck. A second later he was flying back to the ship. He slammed against the mast making a dent in the wood and in his skull. He dropped to the ground. Someone tugged him upright by his hair. He looked up at the person he used to call captain.

"Why are you doing this..?" He asked quietly. Luffy grinned and let go of the hair. "Because you all have caused me pain. You don't care about me." He said. He grabbed one of Brook's legs and tugged it out of the trouser. "The only reason you joined the crew is because you wanted to get off that ship of yours." Luffy said as he broke the bones. He threw them over the rail. He grabbed the other leg and did the same.

Brook had accepted his defeat. Without his limps he couldn't do anything anyway. "Tell me, am I really the first to arrive or.." He asked. Luffy threw the last piece of bone overboard. He then laughed, remembering his other victims. "No, you're not the first. There were a few before you. They were fun to play with." He said.

Luffy grabbed the remaining bones of the skeleton. "You were fun to play with too, y'know. You were one of the better toys." He walked to the rail of the ship. "Goodbye, Brook." And with that, he threw him in the water.

Brook sank to the bottom. He knew that his life was ending for real now. He was happy that he had lived for a little longer. Meeting the Strawhat crew was one of the better parts of his long life. With memories of good times as his last thought, his soul left his bones. With no body to return to, Brook's soul went up to the sky and vanished.

* * *

Luffy brushed the dust the bones had left on his hands off on his pants. He looked around. Most of the evidence was gone, except for the dent in the mast. _I wonder if Franky will be pissed if he sees this. That could be fun._


	10. Chapter 10

His ship was in sight. He couldn't wait to step on a ship and continue their journey. Seeing his ship made him happy. Sure, he had made a small ship to get to Sabaody, but it was nothing like the Thousand Sunny. He frowned. In the mast was a huge dent and it looked like the mast could fall over any minute. Franky came closer to his ship and saw that his captain was there as well. Luffy noticed him as well and smiled.

Franky boarded the ship and greeted his captain. "Hello Luffy. How are you doing? I heard about your brother. I'm sorry I know how hard it is to lose someone close to you.." He said. "It's fine.. I'm glad you're back." The rubber man replied. Franky then directed his attention to the mast. "Hey, do you know what happened to the mast? That dent wasn't there when I last saw the Sunny." He asked. Luffy laughed. "Yea, that was me. I slammed someone against it. He was being annoying." He said.

The cyborg raised his eyebrow. "Someone was being annoying? Who?" He asked. "Brook. He arrived about half an hour ago." Luffy answered. Franky's eyes widen. Luffy hurting a friend? He wouldn't do something like that, right?

"You hurt Brook because he was being annoying?" Luffy nodded. "Why would you hurt a friend? You never do that." The cyborg said. Luffy laughed. "I did that because he was useless, just like you."

Franky's heart dropped. Useless? Why would he said that? And where is Brook? He didn't.. did he? He voiced his thoughts. Luffy just shrugged. "I broke him and threw him over board. He is now at wherever dead people go. A broken toy is useless anyway." The teen answered. The shipwright was stunned. His captain had killed their musician (even though he was already dead). His captain had killed a crew member. What kind of sick joke is this? What happened to their kind hearted rubber friend?

 _I guess it's time to dispose of him too._ Luffy thought as he approached the shipwright. Franky took a couple of steps back as his captain came closer. "What's the matter, Franky? Afraid to lose? Not long ago we were enemies. So why not continue the fight we had in Water 7?" Luffy said. He then launched himself at the cyborg.

Franky had barley time to dodge the incoming attack. Seeing that his captain was serious about this, he took a fighting stance. Luffy attacked again. This time Franky blocked the attack and threw his on fist at his opponent. The teen dodged the punch and used his leg as a whip to get Franky off his feet. The cyborg jumped over the leg and ran towards the rubberman. He punched him, sending him a couple of feet back.

Luffy laughed and took out his dagger. He attacked again, only to get a fist rammed in his chest. Franky thrusts his captain upwards, sending him flying in the sails of the Sunny. Luffy grabbed the sail and grinned. He let himself fall down again and stretched his arms behind him. He thrusts his arms down at the cyborg who blocks the attack. The attack was really powerful. Franky almost couldn't stop the attack and the wood under the grass under his feet cracked. The shipwright managed to grab one of the rubber limbs and tugged the teen down. He then slammed Luffy against the ground, making more cracks in the wood.

Luffy, now on the ground, grabbed Franky's leg and tugged on it, making the shipwright fall on his back. Luffy climbs on top of the bigger male and holds his dagger against his throat. "Y'know, you're the first person to put up a real fight." Luffy said smiling. Franky frowned. The first person? Just how many people had the teen killed already? "I wasn't the second person to arrive, were I.." He asked quietly. Luffy laughed. "Nope! You are the.. eh.. wait, let me count. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook.. that's four, so you're the fifth person to get killed if you count out the women and Jinbei." He said. So, his captain and friend had really turned into a murderer. Four of his friends had died already. What kind of nightmare was this?

"Now, I think it's time to send you to the others." The rubber teen said as he raised the dagger. He slammed the dagger down on the place where the heart should be. The result wasn't what he had expected. The blade hit metal. Luffy frowned. He tried again. Same result. _That's right. His front is made of metal. The back! That's still flesh._ He thought. Luffy was distracted and Franky used that opportunity to punch him in the face, sending him flying into the mast. The dent got even bigger and the whole mast started to creak.

Franky stood up from his place on the ground and attacked again. He swung his fist at the rubberman who dodged. Franky's fist almost hit the mast, but the shipwright stopped himself just before he could touch the mast. He didn't want to damage the ship more then it already was. He quickly turned around and was met with Luffy who thrusted his dagger at him. He blocked the blade and punched Luffy again. The teen only laughed and attacked again.

The fight continued for a while. Nothing changed, until Franky made a mistake. He wanted to land a hit on Luffy, but the teen jumped out of the way. He hit the wall behind his captain and his hand got stuck in the wood. He tried to pull his fist out of the wall, but failed to do so. Luffy saw what had happened and laughed. He ran behind the cyborg and stabbed him in the back. Franky cried out in pain. Luffy pulled the blade out and stabbed him again and again. He hit the shipwright's heart twice.

Franky felt his consciousness leaving him fast. He was dying. But.. he didn't want to die yet. He wanted to see his ship sail around the world. He wanted to accomplish his dream. He wanted to see his friends accomplish their dreams. This had to be a bad nightmare. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would wake up from this terrible dream.

He never opened his eyes again.

Luffy wiped the blood of his dagger off on the cyborgs already bloodied shirt. He grabbed the man's arm and tried to pulled the hand out of the wall. It took a lot of his strength to do that. He then dragged the body to the boys cabin and left it there. He went back to the deck and waited there for the next person.


	11. Chapter 11

The Thousand Sunny was in sight. Robin smiled. She will be reunited with her friends. Her family. She was glad that the revolutionaries agreed to bring her to Sabaody. Now she and the rest of the crew could continue to the grand line. 'I hope everyone made it back alive.' She thought.

When she got close enough she noticed a few things. One, the ship was damaged. There was a hole in the wall, in the mast and the ground didn't look that good either. Two, there hung a deerskin on the rail what looked awfully familiar. And three, her captain was already there, looking at her with a smile.

"Hey Robin, how are you doing?" Luffy asked as the dark-haired woman boarded the ship. "I'm fine, thank you. More importantly, how are _you_? I've heard what happened. I'm sorry for your loss. I know how it feels to lose someone close to you." She said to the teen. Luffy gave a small smile. "I'm ok. Really. Losing Ace is hard, but I'll get over it." He said.

Robin's eye focused on the deerskin on the rail. She was closer now and she could see a little bit blood in the rail underneath the hide. "Luffy, whose hide is that. It wasn't there when we left the ship days ago." She asked. Luffy grinned. "That's Chopper. I thought I should some kind of coat of it, but I think it's too small for that. The rest is in the fridge as emergency food stocking." He said.

Robin's heart stopped. 'That is Chopper?! It can't be. I must have misheard it.' She voiced her thoughts. Luffy just laughed and shook his head. "Nope, you heard it right. I don't need him, so I killed him. Just like I killed the others-" He said. He took his dagger from behind his back. "-and just like I'll kill you."

She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Her kind, innocent captain killed his friends. What happened to him? Did he really snap? Is he _that_ far gone? 'It doesn't matter. This is not my captain anymore. I need to stop him.' Robin thought. With pain in her heart she crossed her arms. Arms sprouted on her captain. She bends his back in a weird angle, waiting to hear the sickening crack of his spine. Instead, she heard him laugh. "I'm still made of rubber, y'know." He said and thrusted his arm back. He swung his arm towards the lady. She had to dodge his attack, releasing her captain in the progress.

Luffy didn't waste time and attacked again. He thrusts the dagger towards Robin. She Barley dodged that one. She then crossed her arms again and sprouted arms from her captain's body. She grabbed his arms and held them on his back. She sprouted more arms on the ground. They grabbed his legs, bringing him to the ground.

She looked around for something to tie him up with because she couldn't kill him. She just couldn't. Not after all he had done for her. She looked away for one second and the rubberman took that opportunity to turn his head around and bite down on one of the arms holding his in place. Robin yelled at the sudden pain and the arms disappeared. The teen stood up and looked at her.

"Those arms of yours are annoying. I need to get rid of them, so if I don't want to be caught again I'll have to stay out of your eyesight." Luffy said with a smirk. He crouched down, putting one had on his knee, one on the ground. "Gear second." He said. His blood started to go faster and steam came from his body. "See you catch me now!" He yelled and disappeared.

Robin looked around in panic. She couldn't see him. He was too fast! Suddenly, Luffy reappeared behind her and thrusts his dagger forward. His blade made a huge gash on her right side. The woman groaned in pain, but had no time to worry about the wound. The teen had already moved and was now in front of her. He moved his dagger towards her head in a fast pace. She moved out of the way, but couldn't prevent him from making a cut on her forehead.

The blood from the cut above her eyebrows dripped down her face. Even though her eyebrows stopped some of the blood it came in her eyes. She tried to wipe the liquid away without success. The dark substance made it almost impossible to see.

Luffy took advantage of this and dashed towards the archaeologist. He grabbed her left arm and brought the blade down hard enough for the limb to come off. The pain was unbearable. The woman screamed in as she held what was left of her arm.

"Now you look just like Shanks." Her captain laughed. He dove forward again, this time grabbing her other arm. He brought the dagger down on the limb before Robin could do anything. She could hear her flesh tear under the knife. She fell to her knees at the same time her arm fell on the grassy deck. She wanted to use her hands to stop the bleeding, but she didn't have her arms anymore.

"Take what's precious to them. That's how you break a person." Luffy said and walked to her. She looked up and into his eyes. "Please Luffy, don't do this. This is not you. You have to stop. Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to-" The words stopped. She slowly moved to look down at her chest were the dagger was planted. Her consciousness was leaving her fast. There was only one thing on her mind.

"Why?" Robin asked with a weak voice. The teen smiled a bit. "You left me. You all left me when I needed you the most. Well, I don't need you anymore anyway." He said and pulled the knife out of the lady's chest. The dark-haired woman fell forward. The last bit of her soul left her body. She was gone.

Luffy looked at the body and sighed. _Only two more to go._ He thought. He was almost accomplished his goal, so why was he feeling so.. empty? He shook his head and grinned. _I'm probably just sad the fun is going to end soon._ He grabbed the body and the two separated arms and carried them to the same room as Nami. He laid her on one of the beds and went back to the deck. _Who will be next?_


	12. Chapter 12

Sanji saw their ship and sighed in relief. Finally, those damn okamas were gone. It had felt like an eternity to get to Sabaody. Even on the ship he had to run from those monsters. Real women. He needed real women. He needed to see his dear Nami and Robin. He had missed them. Of course, he had missed the rest of the crew too, but he wouldn't admit that.

When he was close enough to the ship he saw that the Sunny had been damaged. Had someone attacked their ship? He jumped on deck and looked around. He didn't see anyone.

Then, one of the doors opened and someone walked out. Sanji smiled. He was glad to see that his captain was ok. Luffy noticed the cook standing on deck and smiled as well. "Hey Sanji! I'm glad you're back. I was getting hungry." The rubberman said. The older man sighed. Of course..

"Well, you have to wait a little longer for that. We don't have any food." The cook said. Luffy tilted his head. "We have food. It's in the fridge." He said. "I don't think that food is good anymore. Food isn't preservable forever you know." Sanji told his captain.

Luffy smiled. His smile somehow looked a bit creepy. "I put something to eat in it not long ago. I'm sure you can cook that." He said. The cook stared at his captain. Luffy had put food in the fridge without eating it first? "Alright, I'll take a look to see what I can do." Sanji said and walked into the kitchen.

He walked over to the fridge and opened it. He froze in his tracks. What he saw in that fridge was something so disturbing it made him almost throw up.

Inside the refrigerator he saw the chopped up corpse of one of his friends. Chopper's dead eyes stared back at him.

Sanji backed up and turned around. He closed his eyes. 'No, I'm just seeing things. Those okamas fucked up my mind. When I turn around it's just normal food.' He thought. He looked back at the fridge, but nothing had changed.

The cook stormed on deck. Luffy was leaning against the broken mast. He was smiling that creepy smile. "Luffy! What the hell is this?! Are you trying to prank me? This isn't funny!" The enraged man yelled at his captain.

Luffy laughed at the cook's rage and pulled his dagger from behind his back. He slowly took a few steps forward. "No, it isn't a joke. I thought I help you with getting food. That reindeer looked delicious." He said. Sanji felt danger radiating from the younger man and took a fighting stance. "What the hell has gotten into you, Luffy? How could you do this?" He asked.

"I did it because you're all useless. You are all unreliable. You are traitors. You need to disappear too, just like the others." Luffy said to the other man. Sanji froze. Just like the others? How many of the crew had he already killed. And more importantly, were Nami and Robin ok?

The cook voiced his thoughts, but even though none of this was funny the rubberman laughed. "There are only two left including you. Nami was the first to go, Robin the last. If you came here ten minutes earlier you could have saved her." Luffy said.

Sanji could feel rage fill every inch of his body. How dare he.. How dare he kill his friends!

The cook attacked without thinking. His burning leg collided with his captain's chest, sending him crashing into one of the walls. Luffy had been expecting the blow, but the force of the kick still sent him flying. The rubberman stood up and looked his crew mate right in the eye and smiled.

Sanji didn't have any time to think as the other man charged at him. He blocked the incoming dagger with his right leg. The blade made a deep cut in his leg, but he didn't feel it. He counterattacked with his other leg and managed to push the teen a few meters back.

Strategy. He needed a strategy. Luffy was a lot stronger than he. He couldn't win if they kept fighting like this. The knife Luffy was holding didn't make the situation any better for him. However, he didn't really have time to think because his captain was already attacking again. He has to come up with something as they fought.

The fight continued for a few minutes. Both landed some pretty good hits on the other. Sanji was getting a bit tired. Apparently, Luffy's dagger had hit the artery in his right leg when he blocked the knife and now he was losing blood fast. Had that been the teen's plan all along? Letting him bleed out?

The cook's attacks were getting slower and sloppier. He couldn't hold out much longer. For the first time in his life he wished that that stupid mosshead was here to help him out. If they kept going like this, he would lose for sure.

Sanji suddenly made a mistake. A terrible mistake. He didn't look where he was going while fighting. He didn't see the puddle of blood on the ground behind him. He slipped on the blood and fell on his rear.

Luffy was on top of him immediately. He grabbed one of the cook's legs and bent it in a weird way causing it to snap like a twig. Sanji fought back a cry of pain as his captain broke his leg. The teen then plugged the knife inside the other man's wrist. The bone broke and the veins in his wrist were sliced open. The same happened with his other wrist.

The rubberman took the dagger out of the cook's wrist and held it up in the air. The cook's hands were immobilized and one of his legs were broken. He couldn't do anything. He stared at his captain's face. The smile everyone adored was now tainted with darkness. The smile radiated only evil and madness.

"It's time to say goodbye to everyone." Luffy said and thrust the dagger down to Sanji's heart. The older man closed his eyes and prepared himself for the gruesome death that awaited him.

The blow didn't come.

Sanji opened to see what was going on. His captain was gone. Instead, there was an other man standing in front of him facing away from him. The cook recognized the green hair immediately.

He could see Luffy standing up on the other side of the deck, a deep cut on his chest. The new man placed a last sword in him mouth and took a fighting stance.

"Someone care to explain what the hell is going on?" Asked Zoro.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I didn't really know what to do for this chapter so yeah..**

 **Next chapter is probably going to be the last one. I don't know when it will be online, but I hope that I can do it within six weeks.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

When Zoro saw the Sunny he knew something was wrong. Even though he was so far away he could see the rapid movements on deck of the ship. It looked like a fight. As he got close enough to make out who were fighting he saw that it were the cook and his captain.

Normally, he wouldn't care if those two fought since it had happened more than once. Most of the time it would be Sanji beating up the rubberman for trying to eat their whole food supply. But this fight looked serious.

He began to run towards the ship. He could see that the cook was bleeding heavily, but that wasn't the weirdest part. Luffy was using a dagger. He _never_ used a weapon, especially against a friend!

He was almost there. He saw Sanji going down and Luffy stabbing him. He unsheathed his swords and ran faster. Luffy raised his dagger for the final blow.

'Like hell I'm going to let that happen.'

Zoro jumped in front of the wounded cook just in time. His swords moved over his captain's chest, leaving a deep cut. The rubberman was sent flying backwards. The swordsman placed his remaining sword in his mouth.

"Someone care to explain what the hell is going on?" He asked the two. He could hear the cook groan behind him. "T-took you long enough m-marimo.." Sanji said, his voice tainted with pain. The cook was close to passing out.

"Luffy, what the hell do you think you're doing? Why did you try to kill him?" Zoro asked his captain. Luffy was standing with his hand gripping the cut on his chest. The teen looked up and into the swordsman's eyes. All traces of the happy, friendly and loving teen were gone. All the other man could see was the darkness in those deep-brown eyes.

"I was wondering when you would join the party. Though, now I have some kind of deja vu. You're not the first who stopped me from killing another 'friend'." Luffy said. The last word was spat out by the teen. The swordsman looked at his captain in disbelief. Had he really just said that? What the hell was wrong with him?

Zoro voiced his questions. The rubberman just smiled. "There is nothing wrong with me. It's _you_ that's wrong. Where were you when I needed you the most? I thought the first mate was supposed to help the captain." He said. "I'll have to punish you for that."

The teen then rushed towards the swordsman. Zoro blocked the incoming knife with his blades. It took a lot of effort not to fall backwards and fall on the cook. The force behind his captain's attack was big.

"Luffy, snap out of it! You're hurting people!" He yelled. The rubberman laughed. "Hurting people? It's a bit late to say that. Six out of eight are gone already!" He kept attacking his first mate. Zoro almost tripped over his own feet when he heard those words. Six out of eight? Did he really kill everyone? Were he and the cook the only ones left?

The image of the cook flooded in his mind. He turned to look at the wounded man, who laid passed out on deck. He needed to finish this as soon as possible. Sanji needed medical help and fast. He was losing _way_ too much blood.

He ducked just in time when Luffy's leg went in to kick his head. "Luffy, stop this now! This isn't you!" Zoro yelled. Luffy ignored him and kept attacking the man.

The fight continued for several minutes. Luffy seemed to enjoy the fight. His first mate did not. He had enough of it. This wasn't Luffy he was fighting. "You're not the man I almost for died to protect. _You_ are a true demon." He said. This got the rubberman's attention. The teen frowned at those words and stopped his attacks temporarily. "Almost for died to protect? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Thriller Bark. That's what I'm talking about. I sacrificed my life for yours to protect you from a warlord and took your pain. The state I was in after that was the result of my loyalty to my captain. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I would never leave you on purpose." Zoro told his captain. He could memories flooding back to the teen.

Luffy held his head. He felt a headache come up. "Lair! You didn't sacrifice yourself, your dream, for me. W-why would you do that!" He yelled at the other man. "I did, Luffy. Everyone there was ready to trade their lives for yours. The whole crew was prepared to die for you." The swordsman said.

Tears made their way down Luffy's face. Not only remembered he all the events that happened at Thriller Bark, he remembered _everything_. All the good times he had with his crew, his friends. All their adventures. Everything.

The dagger fell from the teen's hand and the captain sunk to his knees. What had he done?

Zoro sheathed two of his swords, keeping the third in his hand just in case. He made his way over to the rubberman on the ground. What was he going to do with the teen? He knew Luffy wasn't going to forgive himself for what he had done. Ever.

Tears were now freely streaming down Luffy's face. His eyes were focused on his hands, Sanji's blood coating them. He hated himself. He hated himself so much. His friends were gone. Dead. And it was all his fault. He had lost everything.

The swordsman knelt down in front of the sobbing teen. The rubberman slowly looked up, locking his tear filled eyes with his first mate.

"Please.. Forgive me.." The teen said. Zoro knew very well what the teen meant. He leaned forward and embraced his captain. Luffy hugged him back.

Then, Wado Ichimonji pierced the captain's heart. "I forgive you, captain." The swordsman said. Luffy trembled in his arms, his life flooding out of him. With the last of his strength, the teen pressed his most treasured belonging in his first mate's hands, looked up and smiled.

"Thank you..." He then went limp in his friend's arms.

* * *

Zoro looked at the Thousand Sunny as she went up in flames. On board were the bodies of eight crew members.

Sanji had died from blood loss before the swordsman could help him. The fist mate had looked around the ship to find the other bodies. After he had located all of them he carried Sanji and Chopper, who's body was still in the refrigerator, to the boys' cabin.

He wanted to do the same with the lifeless body of his captain, but decided that there was a better place for him. He sailed the ship far enough from Sabaody and lit the Sunny on fire. A burial at sea is what he thought was fitting for this pirate crew.

Now, he was looking at the ship as it burned. Luffy laid on his favourite spot, the figure head.

What was Zoro going to do next? Explore the New World and fulfill his dream. He couldn't let this painful chapter in his life stop him from fulfilling the promise he made.

Not only that, but he also needed to return a strawhat to a certain red-haired emperor.

* * *

 **AN: Finally, I finished it! Why did it take me so long to complete this story? Well, who cares. I did it!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction. Thank you for all your favourites, favs and reviews, I really appreciate them.**


End file.
